


Yeet

by EdgyCat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Heckyheckicravedeath, Other, alt personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyCat/pseuds/EdgyCat
Summary: Hi I want to die





	Yeet

Hi I'm EdgyLizard, EdgyCat's alternate personality.

You can recognize me by my writing style, which is:

Heroin addict

If you want to request something, just ask me.  
I'll try to write it if I can

Is Cat here. Lizard is the mega gæ


End file.
